my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is the same track as Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL from the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library. Info * First recorded: 1940s * Creator: Jimmy MacDonald * Owner: The Walt Disney Comapny (1940s-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: 1940s * First heard: Any Disney cartoon in the 1940s * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Single, Classic Wolf Howl. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Similar Variations * Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL (identical) * Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL 01 (shorter) * Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG REVERBERANT HOWL, ANIMAL (shorter, reverberant) Used In TV Shows * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo * 100 Things to Do Before High School * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Adventure Time * Angry Birds Toons * The Amazing World of Gumball * American Dad! * Archer * Arthur * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Big City Greens (Heard at least once in "Uncaged" in a low pitch as a herd of animals run out of the zoo, and maybe once in "Hiya Henry".) * Big Time Rush (Heard once in "Big Time Halloween".) * Boy Meets World * Breadwinners * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Heard once in the intro.) * Bunnicula (Heard in "Spiderlamb".) * Bunsen Is A Beast! (Heard twice in "Beast of Friends".) * The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "The Detective".) * Camp Lazlo * CatDog * ChalkZone (Heard once in "Rudy's First Adventure") * Classical Baby (Heard once in "The Art Show".) * The Cleveland Show * Codename: Kids Next Door * Count Duckula * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Dexter's Laboratory * Doctor Who * Dog City (Heard once in the intro.) * Dog with a Blog (Heard once in "World of Woofcraft".) * Doug (Heard once in "Doug's Halloween Adventure".) * Everybody Hates Chris (Heard once in "Everybody Hates DJ's".) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard mostly in the Michael Warner episodes, namely in "Dream Goat!", among other episodes.) * Family Feud (Heard in the Halloween specials.) * Fish Hooks * Freaks of Nature * Futurama (Heard once in "Anthology of Interest II", hooting "oo-oo-ooo" part only) * Glove and Boots * The Garfield Show * Gravity Falls * Halloween Wars * Harvey Girls Forever! (Heard in a low pitch.) * Hee-Haw * Hey Arnold! * Island insider (Heard once in episode 4.) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Heard once in "Jay Jay's Bad Dream".) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Here Johnny! Here Boy!".) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Law & Order (Heard in the Wolf Films/Wolf Entertainment logo at the end.) * Little Einsteins * Loonatics Unleashed (Mainly used for Tech E. Coyote.) * The Loud House * The Magic School Bus (Heard once in "All Dried Up".) * MAD * Mad Money * Mickey Mouse * Milo Murphy's Law (Heard once in "Going the Extra Milo".) * Modern Family * Mona the Vampire * Mystery Science Theater 3000 (Heard once in "Hobgoblins" and "Cry Wilderness".) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "The Show Stoppers", "May the Best Pet Win!", and "The Mysterious Mare Do Well".) * Nature Cat * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The New Three Stooges (Heard in "Mummies Boys" whenever Curly is entranced by a mummy.) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Ghosts") * Pawn Stars * PB&J Otter (Heard once in "Otters of the Wild") * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard in "Monkey See, Doggie Doo" and once in "Abracadaver".) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Wrinklegruff Gals" and "Take Your Kids to Doomsday", among other episodes.) * Regular Show * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Among other episodes, used for gross-up shots of Mrs. Buttloaves) * The Replacements * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Leap Frogs" and "Popcorn Pandemonium", and once in a high pitch in "Scrubbin' Down Under") * Ryan's Mystery Playdate (Heard in "Ryan's Spooky Playdate".) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Sanjay and Craig * Saturday Night Live * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated (Heard once in "Night Fright".) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "Little Sheep of Horrors".) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Heard once in "Stagecoach Stand-Ins".) * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (Heard once in "Slap-Happy Trails".) * The Simpsons (Heavy use of this sample where applicable) * Sitting Ducks * The Smurfs (Heard once in "The Smurfs Christmas Special", "Smurfily Ever After" and "Gargamel's Time Trip".) * Sofia the First (Heard once in "Too Cute to Spook".) * South Park * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in "Scaredy Pants", "The Great Patty Caper", "Tunnel of Glove", "Planet of the Jellyfish", and "The Night Patty". Also briefly used in reverse in "Krabby Patty Creature Feature".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * The Stuffed Animal Show (Reed Brunson City Studios) * Super Why * Surveillance Oz * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Nature".) * The Thundermans * Thomas & Friends * Uncle Grandpa * The Tom and Jerry Show * VeggieTales in the House * The Voice * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) * Wally The Tuxedo Cat * Westworld * What's New, Scooby-Doo? TV Specials * Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! (2015) (Heard once after the title of the Special is shown.) * It's the Girl in the Red Truck, Charlie Brown (1988) * The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular! (low-pitched) * What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown (1978) Movies * 17 Miracles (2011) * The Addams Family (1991) * Addams Family Values (1993) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman (2000) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Big Fish (2003) * Casper's Haunted Christmas (2000) * Dennis the Menace (1993) * A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) * Finding Neverland (2004) (Heard once as a western showdown fantasy is introduced) * Free Birds (2013) (heard twice in the show Reggie watches, and again when he mimics the show.) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * The Great Locomotive Chase (1956) * Happily Ever After (1993) * Happily N'Ever After (2007) * Halloweentown (1998) * Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) * The Legend of Sasquatch (2006) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) * Monster High (2016) * Munster, Go Home! (1966) * Nacho Libre (2006) * Phantom of the Megaplex (2000) * Rock Dog (2016) * Rover Dangerfield (1991) (Heard at the very beginning in a high pitch) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Smallfoot (2018) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (as we look through the monster infested-trench) * Storks (2016) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * Disney Cartoons * Melody (1953) (Shorts) * Mater and the Ghostlight (2006) (Heard when coyote-esq vehicles were described in the story as "wailin' at the moon".) * Nickelodeon: How To Be Well - Skipping Breakfast (2005) Commercials France: * Seat Cordoba - Lara Croft (1999) New Zealand: * New World - One Day Monster Deals (2017) UK: * Pillsbury Toaster Strudel Strawberry Flavor - Avalanche Of Taste USA: * Got Milk: Return of the Milkman (1997) * McDonald's Happy Meal - Hotel Transylvania (2012) (Commercials) * Panasonic Hi Fi VCRs (1985) * Pizza Hut - The Pizza Head Show: Pizza Head's Trick or Treat (Mid-1990's) * Reed Brunson City Studios - Ghostbuster Fright (2008) * Smacks - Flashlight (1993) * Walgreens Halloween (2010) Video Games * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure * Banjo-Kazooie * Banjo-Tooie * 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue * Club Penguin * 4x4 Evolution (2000) (Unused, but can be found in the game's SOUND.POD file.) * 4x4 Evo 2 (2001) * Jeep 4x4 Evo 2 (2002) (Unused, but can be found in the game's SOUND.POD file.) * Jeep 4x4: Trail of Life (2003) (Unused, but can be found in the game's SOUND.POD file.) * Junior Encyclopedias: The Farm * Just Me and My Dad (PC Game, 1996) * Just Me and My Grandpa Little Critter (PC Game, 1998) * Kid Phonics * Killer Instinct 2/Gold (1996) (Video Game) * Let's Explore the Farm With Buzzy the Knowledge Bug * Little Critter and the Great Race (PC Game, 2001) * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House (PC Game, 1994) * Math Workshop (1995) * Muppet Babies: Toyland Train (1995) * Pocahontas (1995) * Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-o-Rama * Putt-Putt and Pep's One-Stop Fun Shop * Sammy's Science House (1994) * Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights (2002) (Video Game) * The Sims 3 Videos * Disney's Sing Along Songs (Heard once in "Let's Go To Disneyland Paris".) * Elmo Says Boo (1997) (Videos) Promos * Disney Channel: Monstober Promos (2011-2015) (Promos) * Wheel of Fortune Halloween Week (2014) (Promos) * Whats New, Scooby Doo? (2002) (Promos) Trailers * Free Birds (2013) (Trailers) (Hooting "oo-oo-ooo" part only heard in one of the trailers) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) (Trailers) * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) (Trailers) * Snow Buddies (2008) (Trailers) (Heard once, hooting "oo-ooo" part only) TV Spots * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) (TV Spots) Logos * Feature Program Disney's Haunted Mansion (1993) (Logos) * Feature Program Winnie the Pooh Halloween (1995-1997) (Logos) * Northern Lights Entertainment (1990s) (Hooting "oo-oo-ooo" part only, in the standard jingle) * Wolf Films/Wolf Entertainment (1989-2019) (Logos) * Wolf Entertainment (2019-) (Logos) Intros * Nickelodeon - Nickelodeon on Telemundo Intro (1998) Music Videos * Vince Gill - What The Cowgirls Do (1994) (Music Videos) DVD Menus * VeggieTales: Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (2006) (DVD Menus) Other Media * Chilling, Thrilling Sounds of the Haunted House (1964) (Others Media) * Microsoft Plus! for Kids * NC State Wolfpack Athletics * 98-9 The Wolf * 101.5 The Wolf * Real Talkin' Bubba Toy (New Version) Websites * Garfield Official Site (Heard in once in one of the games) * Starfall.com (2002-present) Bumpers * Cartoon Network Bumper - A Pup Named Scooby Doo (2000) * Cartoon Network (2016-) * Disney Channel: Monstober (2011-2015) * Fox/ABC Family "13 Days of Halloween" YouTube Videos * The Angry Video Game Nerd * Battle for Dream Island (Heard once in "Get in the Van!".) * The Beanie Babies Spooky Halloween (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) * The Nostalgia Critic * Smosh Videos * SuperMarioLogan Videos * Webkinz Anime * Doraemon (2005 anime, heard once only on the Spanish dub.) * Dragon Ball Super * Maburaho Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge